1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to serving trays of the type used by cocktail waitresses to carry cocktail glasses in drinking establishments. More particularly, the present invention relates to serving trays of the type having multiple compartments for storage of additional items such as napkins, cigarettes, matches, change, swizzle sticks and similar items used by or dispensed by cocktail waitresses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cocktail waitresses in serving drinks have traditionally relied upon a flat planar serving tray of circular plan view. This prior art serving tray is supported and balanced by the hand of the waitress. There is no provision in this particular prior art tray for storage of items involved in waitressing. For example, these serving trays do not include any compartments or storage receptacles for change, cigarettes, matches, and napkins or a place where trash can be placed for easy removal at a later time. Waitresses resort to ashtrays on the serving tray and waist tied purses to carry change. Separate trips to pick up trash are required.
Prior art patents include S. Frederickson U.S. Pat. No. Des. 1,831,652, which shows a tray with a wall thickness, a hole for the arm of the server being provided in the wall. Several compartments for storage appear to exist on essentially the same plane as the surface on which cocktail glasses would be carried. Frederickson is not a balanced system. A tray similar to the Frederickson tray is seen in J. Rayn U.S. Pat. No. Des. 230,810. Again, storage compartments are shown in the same plane as the serving surface.
J. Swett U.S. Pat. No. Des. 194,325 shows a two-level serving tray with a T-shaped carrying handle. The cups or glasses are mounted on the lower tray while miscellaneous items can be stored on the upper and lower trays as well. Add on another two-level tray similar to Swett is seen in I. Merriman U.S. Pat. No. 796,234. Merriman shows a connecting portion between an upper and lower tray. The upper and lower shelves or trays of the Merriman patent are used to support dishes while the interior of the bottom drum carries knives, forks and small table articles.
A tray having various storage compartments for carrying food and the like is seen in D. Lear U.S. Pat. No. 226,526. A strap is placed over the shoulders of the user and a concave shaped portion allows the tray to fit generally around the waist of the server or waiter.
O. Hebestreit U.S. Pat. No. 901,444 shows another tray having provision for storage under a removable tray surface. E. G. DeFoe et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,892,234 shows attachments to a service tray wherein extra items can be stored. A compartmentalized container and serving device is seen in R. Stigler, U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,880. Other serving trays which are compartmentalized are seen in N. McLeod, U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,391 and E. N. Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,019.